


know better

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Leftovers
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jill covers for her brother each time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Leftovers' nor am I profiting off this.

"When did you last shower? Because you smell like shit." 

Tommy cracks an eye open, grunting as he turns his face into the pillow. Jill stands over him, slurping loudly from her coffee mug. 

"What happened to quitting coffee? I was going to shower at the motel, but the sink and shower were full of dead roaches." 

The slurping turns into quiet sips.

"What happened to you being home in time for Christmas?" 

A skin begins forming on top of her coffee. Tommy rubs his forehead against his pillow, taking a long breath before craning his neck. 

"You should know better than to believe my promises."

Jill puts her mug down with a quiet clink on the floor. 

"You have an hour until dad gets back from his jog."


End file.
